Veinte años
by Nina Berry
Summary: Harry Potter y su familia celebran veinte años de felicidad. #HarryPotter20


**Disclaimer: Obvio todo esto es de Jo Rowling.**  
Felices 20 años de felicidad, Potterheads.

* * *

 **Veinte años**

Había sido un día particularmente pesado. Harry había dado una lección en Hogwarts acerca de la defensa contra las artes oscuras a los alumnos del EXTASIS, quedando bastante satisfecho con el nivel que presentaban, así como feliz de poder ver a la profesora McGonagall una vez más.

Después asistió junto a Kingley Shacklebolt a visitar al primer ministro muggle para explicar que el mago que se había encargado de hacer bromas antimuggles durante unos meses consecutivos, al fin había sido capturado y procesado para su estancia en Azkaban.

Hacía una semana, cuando el ministro le pidió que lo acompañara, no terminó de entender el porqué, ya que sonaba bastante sencillo. Pero cuando llegaron a su despacho, después de ser anunciados por el retrato particularmente feo, el pobre parecía bastante nervioso. Harry entendió poco después que esa era sólo una fachada y que en realidad, lo que el primer ministro intentaba era justificar una de sus fallas más grandes de campaña a "los de su bando".

Poco a poco entendió que su presencia no era más que una prevención, así como la necesidad de un testigo y aliado. En teoría, seguía resultando sencillo, y lo fue, pero también resultó bastante agotador.

Después al volver al Ministerio, Kingsley le había preguntado un poco por los niños, pues James Sirius entraba a Hogwarts este septiembre y por Ginny, que acababa de ser contratada por _El Profeta_ como parte de la sección de deportes mágicos. Educadamente, Harry respondió a cada una de sus preguntas y, cuando lo cortés terminó, cada quien partió para su respectivo hogar.

Harry tenía la manía de aparecerse medio kilómetro a la redonda de su hogar, por cuestiones de seguridad. Cuando entró al Valle de Godric, donde se encontraba su casa, visibilizó el monumento a sus padres y, sin dudarlo, se desvió hacia él.

No era común que lo visitara, prefería mil veces ver las fotos ahora enmarcadas en su sala que le había regalado Hagrid en su primer año de la escuela, poco después de enterarse que era un mago. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó y la observó, ahora también rodeada de nombres de los caídos en la Segunda Guerra, sintió una oleada de gratitud y amor por cada uno de ellos.

Llevaban dieciocho años de paz.

Después de un tiempo indefinido, así como Hermione lo había hecho una Navidad que parecía lejana, movió su varita e hizo aparecer flores, lilis.

Retomó el camino a su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el abrazo de su tercera hija, Lily Luna, quien se acomodó inmediatamente en sus espalda, para utilizarlo como medio de trasporte. Tal vez había sido porque todo eso había desviado su atención, (su hija era la niña de sus ojos, por lo que cuando ella estaba cerca, nada más importaba), pero fue hasta que se adentró un poco más a su casa que notó lo llena que estaba.

Todos los sobrinos Weasley estaban corriendo, pues al parecer Teddy y Victorie habían tomado el juego muggle nuevo que había comprado Arthur, para investigarlo, pero sin dejarles jugar.

Ron estaba junto con George y Bill tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras hablaban del último partido de los Chudley Cannons. Luna hablaba animadamente con Neville y Hannah, su esposa.

Obviamente escuchó a Ginny con Hermione en la cocina, desde donde salía un olor tan delicioso que sólo podía significar que la señora Weasley había horneado tarta de melaza.

-¡Mamá, papá ya está aquí!- gritó la pequeña que tenía en su espalda. Todos, al intante, voltearon a verlo, sonriendo.

Ginny salió de la cocina, corrió un poco y besó en los labios a un confundido Harry. Cuando se separaron, ella no podía evitar reírse por la cara que tenía él. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, ella le tomó de la mano y lo guió al comedor, donde había más personas aún, (incluso estaba Kingsley, quién según Harry seguía en el Ministerio).

Como tantas veces en su vida había hecho, Harry volteó hacia Hermione, buscando respuestas. Ella, que tenía a Hugo junto, quien parecía hacerle señas a Lily Luna para que bajara de su padre y fuera a jugar con él, asintió y se acercó, alargándole la nueva edición de El Quisquilloso.

Harry, después de bajar a Lily Luna, observó cómo su rostro de once años, le devolvía la mirada. Abrió inmediatamente la revista, buscando el artículo.

 _Harry Potter y la paz de nuestros días_

 _Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, Ron Weasley, uno de los mejores aurores y ahora co-propietario de Sortilegios Weasley y Hermione Granger, futura Ministra de Magia era conocidos, lo que parecen pocos años atrás como el Trío de oro._

 _Sin embargo es mucho más que sólo el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia, la bruja más inteligente de su generación y el pelirrojo más querido de Gran Bretaña._

Harry se preguntó quién pensaba que Ron era el pelirrojo más querido de Gran Bretaña.

 _Pocos conocen su historia en realidad. Pocos saben que durante diez años vivió en una alacena pequeña debajo de las escaleras, en la casa de sus tíos. O cómo fue todo un héroe salvando a la que es ahora su esposa a los doce años de los colmillos de un basilisco._

 _Así que, en pocas páginas les contaré un poco de los tres magos más amagos del Mundo mágico, así como algunos de sus compañeros de vida, como Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood._

 _Tal vez fue su corta edad, su mala suerte o la valentía que corre por las venas de esos Gryffindors, pero todos sus años en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, estuvieron llenos de aventuras, retos y pociones ilegales._

 _Porque claro, nuestra perfecta señorita Granger a los doce años preparó una poción multijugos en el baño de las niñas._

 _Y eso fue sólo el inicio: capas invisibles, tías infladas, trols en baños, entradas al Bosque Prohibido, branquialgas, dementores, gigantes, dragones, maldiciones y huidas al ministerio parecían el pan de cada día de estos amigos inquebrantables._

 _Aunque no nos podemos quejar, desde hace dieciocho años han seguido las reglas, creado familias y nos han mantenido en paz._

 _Extrañamos, y siempre lo haremos, a todos aquellos que cayeron en la búsqueda de ésta. Sirius estará cantando villancicos en nuestros corazones, así como Fred sonreirá por siempre._

 _El día de hoy, en conmemoración a los veinte años que se cumplen desde que ellos llegaron a nuestras vidas, celebramos no sólo recordando cómo venció a lord Voldemort (no olvidemos que también fue gracias a él que ahora pronunciamos su nombre sin miedo en los ojos), sino la compañía, lealtad, valentía y amor que hay en el mundo gracias a ellos._

 _Gracias por hacernos parte de esto._

 _-Jo._

-Pero… ¿veinte años?, ¿a qué se refiere?, ¿quién es Jo? Y ¿cómo es que sabe tanto de nuestras vidas? - dijo Harry, al terminar de leer el artículo.

-¿Y eso a quién le importa, compañero? Es sólo una más de las escritoras chifladas que trabaja para Luna. Tú celebra y ya- Ron parecía bastante contento con la idea de ser el pelirrojo más querido de Gran Bretaña, mientras Ginny traía la tarta de melaza que tan delicioso olía. Así que Harry no se sintió quién para poner peros. Como siempre, Hermione parecía saber más que todos, pero se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Todos se agruparon, sonrientes mientras los niños cantaban para que el pastel se partiera. Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron, quienes le sonrieron al instante. Mucho habían pasado juntos, tal vez demasiado. Así que de esa misma manera, se acercaron y soplaron las velas.

Después de eso, la velada siguió. Muchas preguntas de parte de muchas personas, tales como "¿para qué querían unos niños de doce años hacer una poción multijugos y cómo lograron hacerla?" hacían de hecho que Ron pasara un buen tiempo disfrutando de ser el centro de atención.

Cuando la noche se profundizó, todos comenzaron a despedirse, felicitándonos y riendo ante la idea de festejar algo que no tenía lógica visible.

-Felicidades, mi amor- dijo Ginny, sentándose en su regazo después de haber dormido a los niños. Harry, casi de manera automática, le rodea la cintura y la acerca a él. Recarga su cabeza en uno de los pecosos hombros de la pelirroja y ella responde depositando un pequeño beso en su cicatriz. Un beso lleno de amor, que lejos de enojarlo o molestarlo, lo hizo sentir protegido, amado.

No terminaba de entender porqué veinte años, pero Harry entendía que tenía muchas razones por las cuales celebrar.

 _Finite incantatem_

* * *

Todo el día lo he pasado como si fuera mi propio cumpleaños. Estoy muy feliz y ojalá ustedes también lo estén.  
La última parte está inspirada en el arte de blvnk-art  
¿Me regalan un review?  
¡Besos!  
N.


End file.
